


Сопливый романтик

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брайан остановился перед лотком с цветами...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сопливый романтик

Брайан остановился перед лотком с цветами. Его внимание привлек пышный букет алых роз, который он начал пристально рассматривать.

\- Отличный выбор, - похвалил цветочник. – Вам завернуть?

Брайан покачал было головой и двинулся прочь, но у него перед глазами всплыла искусственная улыбка Джастина при виде подаренного ему хастлера.

\- Черт бы побрал этого сопливого романтика, - пробормотал Брайан, доставая из кармана бумажник.

Щеки Джастина по яркости могли соперничать с подаренным букетом.

\- Я... О... - от растерянности он не мог подобрать слов. Поэтому просто бросился любовнику на шею.

Утром Брайан снова назвал Джастина сопливым романтиком. На этот раз уже буквально, увидев красные распухшие глаза и шмыгающий нос парня.

Скупив в аптеке все имеющиеся антиаллергены, он пересек улицу и зашел в супермаркет. Продавец в галантерейном отделе узнал его:  
\- Мистер Кинни, чем могу помочь?

\- Мне нужны носовые платки. И побольше. У чертова мальчишки аллергия на цветы.

\- У нас богатый выбор платков, какие желаете?

Брайан машинально показал. У продавца расширились глаза: из всего ассортимента покупатель выбрал шелковые платочки, расшитые сердечками. Брайан тоже застыл, поняв реакцию галантерейщика.

\- Я сопливый романтик, - сказал он и разразился смехом на весь магазин.


End file.
